


Loba

by UvaRamune



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But i have to put it in the tags, F/F, I mean its got werewolves, Its gonna get vicious, NSFW, Not every chapter is bloody, Not for the squeamish, Rated For Violence, Ratings: R, Revenge killing, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf, a/b/o dynamics, gory, things get killed man, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/pseuds/UvaRamune
Summary: Angela is in a world where she thinks she is alone. Works in a lab to try to find ways to save her diminishing race. Little does she know that she is actually very close to the answer of the disappearances. Try as she might, will she be able to save her lineage with a new interest? Being lonely has its ups and downs.





	Loba

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is bloody. Skip to the first chapter break if you aint cool with it.

                A bloody maw snarled as it tried to fend off the approaching figure slowly limping towards him. The headlights from the car that smashed into him was all he saw agaisnt the silhouette’s back, vision marred. He coughed up blood and tried to roll to his side. His hand lunged to the side to grab anything when suddenly the figure was upon him, smashing his hand into the wet asphalt with the heel of her steel boot. He cried out in a pained yowl, growling and scrapping to get away. With the same foot she kicked the side of his face with so much force he went rolling. When he came to a stop he saw her still approaching. He scrambled to his feet and managed to stand bent over. She came rushing in like the wind. Something heavy and solid cracked upwards agaisnt his face, snapping his head back. Again he tumbled back. He started to laugh, ended up wheezing, and blood bubbling in his throat.

                “You can’t kill me,” he tried to swallow, only to cough, spurting blood.

                “Where’s that belief system you were spouting off?” Gold piercing eyes stared down at him, the only thing he could see from her hulking figure. She held a shotgun in her left hand, holding the barrel end, blood dripping down the butt from her arm.

                He chuckled again. “There isn’t a thing you can do. My blood is pure.”

                “I was _hoping_ you’d say that. And haven’t you heard? I can do anything.” The shotgun did a sharp twist in her hand and the barrel was pointed into his mouth, gagging him. “Especially wiping you all from the face of the earth.” His eyes widened and she pulled the trigger, unloading twice into his mouth. When he fell limp finally, she used her foot to turn his head, until molten silver mixed with blood poured out the side of his mouth in a perfect drain. She stood a few minutes watching his corpse, making sure it didn’t rise again. Digging into her coat pocket she pulled out a lighter. Flicking it open she activated it, and then tossed the flame onto the body. Almost immediately the flames consumed the corpse and he still didn’t move.             

                She stayed in the Jeep with the damaged front, resting her head back on the head rest, the glow of the fire the only light. Watching the flames as she sat smoking a blunt, the only thing dulling her pain. She had nothing to wipe off the sticky now drying blood. She needed to clean up. She also needed a drink.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days earlier...

                Angela looked around a bit nervously. Amelie had been whispering in her ear to watch out for a certain person who took what they wanted and sometimes even by force. Angela's immediate response was why the authorities weren’t informed and have this person arrested. Amelie shrugged at her confused face. "Nobody minds, apparently."

                "Apparently," Angela sighed, shaking her head. The music was loud and the people were noisy. She never knew why she ever bothered to accompany Amelie on her outings. Something to get her mind off work she was reminded. There was a man if not several who were trying for her attention on the dance floor. She had rejected three invites and all seemed to get over it real quick when they found partners to grind on, often making eye contact with her. Rolling her eyes she turned to the counter and tossed back her drink. Her eyes reflexively squeezed shut, her other hand clutching the bar’s edge as she swallowed the sharp liquid.

                Amelie chuckled deeply, drink in hand. Angela coughed while Amelie rubbed her back. "Easy, newbie. Don't try to catch up on me on the first night."

                Angela shook her head, wiping her chin with the back off her wrist. She almost reminded Amelie that this was the fourth night now. She had even warned her that she was boring at bars. Amelie had insisted and it paid off according to the next mornings.

                Angela fanned herself and opted to remove her jacket. Amelie took it from her when the guy next to them offered to take it. She waved him away as Angela put her hair up, exhaling and fanning a hand over her neck. Many faces in passing stared.  Amelie chuckled again, tipping back her drink, finishing it off. "Oh, yes, doing a fine job stopping their advances."

                "What I do is none of their business," Angela retorted, pin in between her lip. Then taking the pin she up did her hair, her tongue between her teeth as she concentrated.

                Amelie shook her head with a smirk, "You're simply awful. How could anyone resist?"

                Angela put her hands down feeling elated and turned to Amelie, "I didn't catch that."

                Amelie waved her hand away, dismissing the conversation. She turned to the bartender and held up three fingers. He nodded and brought over three small shot glasses as Angela was rolling up her sleeves and stopped halfway way at seeing the patron bottle empty out. "Taking two at once? Hitting the hay rather early today aren't you?"

                Amelie smirked and handed Angela her drink and held up a drink in front of Angela’s chest. Confused Angela went to take it and even more confused when a contrasting hand against Amelie’s pale skin took the shot glass. "This one is for our handsome admirer." Angela caught the wink and looked over to see where it was directed. Angela wasn't sure why she expected a man, but instead a woman was seated beside her in a leather jacket, sleeves rolled up halfway exposing dark skin and metal wrist bracelets that matched... the ones in her hair? _When did this person arrive? And why didn’t she feel them sit down next to her?_

                She caught the grin that made her realize she was staring and quickly turned an accusing eye at Amelie who in turn laughed at her expression. "Isn't she the cutest?"

                Angela's eyes widened when she realized that Amelie was talking to the stranger, referring to Angela. She dared not look, but the throaty deep laugh that came from her left made her swallow hard as a warm electric shock pooled at the base of her stomach. She threw back her drink to distract herself from making a sound.

                Amelie hummed in appreciation as her and the stranger knocked them back simultaneously and Angela watched the wet lips that she wanted to lick off (!?). She directed her eyes to the bartender, quickly motioning him over and slapped a 50 on the table. "The whole row!" She declared and the bar lit up with cheers and hands. Amelie snickered and Angela glanced at her trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

                "Careful with this lightweight," Amelie called over Angela's back.

                "I'll be gentle," the voice nearly purred, despite the flash of teeth.

                Mercy pursed her lips and tried to focus her attention on the bartender filling the bar with rows of shots of all colors. Amelie smiled and leaned in, hands under her chin as she propped herself up on the counter.

                Despite the loud Music they heard each other within earshot. Abruptly Amelie got a phone call. _Of course she did_. Excusing herself she went outside to continue the call. Angela felt somewhat at ease, the drinks helped. But what didn't help was this stranger leaning back with one arm across the top of the bar chair, smiling at her in turns when she faced her. Her eyes were a soft caramel shine and she had a charming way of looking at you without it being scandalous. Her forearms were scaled upwards with tattoos; she couldn’t get close to make them out distinctly. One thing she did notice that when she smiled she had canines that glinted in the bar’s swooping lights. She didn’t know how she felt about that.

                There were a few men coming her way to thank her for the drinks possibly and she quickly averted her gaze to the other woman instead. "I didn't catch your name," she said the first thing that popped into her head. The woman chuckled after a swallow and nodded, drawing closer to put the drink down on the counter. "Amari," she replied. Angela lifted her gaze away from her, slowly nodding as if to think. _That name sounded familiar, why?_

                The men reached her and had actually waited patiently to thank her. She returned a smile and one of them offered her a dance. To which Amari immediately replied with a hiss, "You gentlemen are interrupting us." She leaned back, showing off her broad stance of dominance even within a chair, it was impressive. She took another shot and downed it. When a hand took Angela by the arm, another hand clamped onto his wrist in a painful twist along with the loud clack of glass on wood. Angela shivered at the snarl behind her back when Amari spoke again with such a low rustic growl Angela was sure there was a wild animal in the bar.

                "I _said._ Fuck. Off."

                Not willing to admit they were chilled to the bone, the men backed off, disappearing within the crowd and Angela relaxed, not knowing exactly why she had been holding her breath. Amari however had settled back in her seat with another drink and tipped her head at her in thanks. She downed it in one swoop and then slapped down a twenty. "Sorry about that, sometimes I can't seem to mind my own business." She stood up, ruffled her long shaggy looking hair and zipped up her coat. "It was nice meeting you... _Angela."_

                Angela had no idea she had dazed off staring at Amari’s amazing eyes. When she blinked Amari was gone without a trace and the music blasting in the background seemed deafening now. _The hell was Amelie? She had her coat and keys!_

 

* * *

 

                Fareeha sighed a breath of relief when she stepped out into the chilly air. She leaned heavily against the wall, taking in a deep breath she exhaled slowly, aiming upwards. As a kid she loved to imagine she was a dragon spouting fire. Dense air was also a good sensory for her acute senses. She ran a hand through her long bangs and put a white stick in between her teeth when suddenly the alley she was standing in front of made a clattering noise. Pausing she stared into it, eyes narrowing and pupils dilating. She sniffed the air and the sudden snort made her skin bristle. She hardened her stance in automatic defense. The noise was coming closer. Sounded like a horse by the sheer volume of the weight. Her breathing became shallower as she felt the air tight and thick. She tensed her jaw as she gave out a warning growl in her throat. Just when she thought it would show itself the back door banged opened and three drunken people stumbled out in a mess of laughter and volume. Fareeha momentarily lost focus and her eyes swung to them. They asked her if she had a light and she tossed it to them.

                "Keep it," she said, walking past them, putting her hands in her pockets. They murmured their thanks and ensued their laughter about a hot blonde. She nearly froze on the spot, _but she couldn't be the only blonde right?_ Her thoughts were instantly flooded with images of the blonde. This Angela… her attention had been all over the place, her scent was confusing. If she could put a color on it, it never stayed still, a swirling fog of colors popping in and out. _Had she frightened her when she pushed herself in between those men? Did she want their attention?_ Thinking back on it now, watching her from the sidelines when people had asked her to dance, men and women alike, she had denied them all. Fareeha didn't know what kept the blonde near her, _was it her eyes? Her hair? Maybe her clothes then?_ Or the scent that Fareeha had never had the pleasure of inhaling before. Hers was different than all the rest. She was a mixture of energy, standing out like a beacon to a moth. She snarled at the idea that another could claim her. _Possessive already? You barely know her_. She knew enough. She wanted her. Distracting her thoughts from her was a call to her cell. She hit her ear piece. "Amari, here."

                Fareeha lifted her eyes to the waxing moon being nearly blocked by the dense clouds. She nodded and backed away into the shadows. "I'm on it." She hung up. Checking her surroundings, making sure no one was around; she scaled the wall in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> LOBA means wolf in Latin, particularly a female.


End file.
